1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of personal transport, and in particular to a lean-induced steerable wheel assembly for multi-wheel assemblies, as well as to a vehicle including one or more such assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles or motorcycles are well known for their dynamic characteristic to lean into corners. The rider shifts weight to induce the lean position and this has the effect of steering the vehicle round a corner. Such vehicles, however, only have a single wheel on each axle.
Four wheeled vehicles are inherently more stable than two-wheeled vehicles, but such vehicles are not currently susceptible to lean-induced steering. Such vehicles, as in the case of a conventional automobile, must be steered with a manually operated steering wheel, which is not suitable for scooter like vehicles where the rider stands on a platform with one foot and powers the vehicle with the other foot.